Slade Wants His Money!
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: Ever wondered why Robin left batmans side? Wondered why he went to Jump City? Or maybe you wondered why Slade seems obsessed with Robin? And maybe you wonder how Robin could even think of becomeing Red X? Well the answers lie in this oneshot story.


I was watching a two part video called: part 1 Teen Titans: Slade wants his money! Part 1 (normalchipmunk) and part 2 Teen Titans: Slade wants his money! Part 2 (normalchipmunk) (both created by FJR12) and it gave me the idea for this one-shot story! I always wondered, why did Robin leave Batmans side? And way does Slade seem to have an unhealthy obsesion with Robin, and only Robin? Well, this is my answer!

* * *

"Place your bets, come forward and place those bets. Bets taken, no questions asked. Place your bets against our master better, never lost a bet, we repeat, he has never lost a bet."

Somehow the challenge was to much for Robin. He walked up fingering his unhealthy amout of 'pocket money' he had in his gaspshockhorror pocket.

"I'll place a bet."

He was in uniform, but wore a long overcoat. His mask was in place.

"I'll beat your master better."

"Right this way mister. Heres his booth. 'Careful when you place your bet, Slade's the best."

He approached the booth, and a fellow mask. The mask he faced was a full face mask, half charcoal black, half rusty orange. Robin raised an eyebrow. This must be 'Slade'.

"Next game?"

Slade pointed to one of the opponents.

"She will win."

Robin looked at her profile. She was old, frail and looked very weak. He survey the other opponent. He was big, burly and looked **extremly** strong. He was also well known for never loosing a match, while this was her first match.

"He'll win. I put 50, 000 on it."

"$1000 deposit."

Robin slipped it on the bench and Slade took it.

"What name should I put it under?"

Robin flicked his eyes to look at his one eye.

"Robin." He said curtly.

Slade seemed to raise an eyebrow (though it was impossible to tell with it being under that mask).

"See you after the match."

* * *

Robin stood, staring. He couldn't believe it. That scrawny, old **bag** won. She had just been too **damn** stubborn. Which meant his opponent had lost, which meant **he** himself had lost. He heard foot steps behind him and suddenly remembered the amount he had just lost. $**50,000**, 50,000-fucking-dollars. The foot steps stopped beside him. 

"Hello. It's me, Slade. So- you got my money?"

"Oh, what?"

He turned to face Slade and realised he'd have to buy himself sometime.

"Oh, yeah. I'll pay you soon."

Robin made to walk off, only to be turned back by a firm hand. Slade spoke.

"Here's what we'll do. You have the money for me tomorrow, and there won't be any problems."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard, twenty-four hours. This is a large part of my income, you know."

"What, happens in twenty-four hours?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not inster phsyic hero/villian. I'm just saying, I would probably be better for everybody if you had the money by tomorrow."

"Yeah, all right. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Don't forget." Slade started to walk away. "Nah, your not gonna forget."

* * *

Robin was on duty the next night, patrolling the streets for no-good, bad-doers. he was on the bad side of Gotham City and turned a corner to find... 

"Slade! Oh, ah, hey."

"Hello there, Robin. So, it's been twenty-four hours, got my money?"

"Oh, just give me 'til Friday, I'll have it to you then."

Robin figured he could convince Batman to give him the money by then.

"That's funny. I could have **sworn** I said 'have it today'."

Robin sensed he was on the edge of dangerous territory. After sensing that, he addmitted to himself later that his next move was pretty stupid.

"I don't have it, sorry."

"Well, all right then."

Robin was worried about how calm slade sounded, he expected him to be annoyed (at least). Slade pulled a glass bottle from somewhere and took the last sip, while advancing on Robin.

"Mmm... that's all ways nice."

Suddenly, Slade smashed the bottle over Robin face, causing him to cry out. Slade spoke.

"Yeah that hurt?"

"What the hell?!"

"That hurt? Don't feel so good, does it?"

Slade then sent a powerful kick at Robin's legs and as Robin was about to fall on his side, Slade punched it, sending him spinning away.

"This is what happens."

Slade kicked again.

"That's what happens."

He gave a few more kicks as Robin tried to stand.

"Where's the money?"

Slade grabbed him by the collar and punched Robins face.

"Was it even yours?"

More punching.

"It wasn't, was it?"

Slade tossed his face into the ground. Robin heard the sound of metal unfolding itself and in the break he tried to pull himself away. The next thing he felt was a metal staff almost breaking his back as it struck.

"Don't spend others money, boy."

It struck again, and again. Robin let something soft escape his lips.

"Oh, god."

Slade pulled their faces close together, holding Robin by his collar.

"You're lucky, I'm giving you another twenty-four hours. You hear me? Twenty-four hours."

"You physcopath."

"Clean yourself up."

* * *

When Robin told Batman that he had gotton injured by fighting an unknown villian who had gotten away, he reasoned with himself that he wasn't lying. He just wasn't telling Batman the whole truth.

* * *

The next night was patrol again for Robin. He was cautious as he walked the streets. As he looked around a corner, he saw Slade. Robin put on, adjusted a hat and (knowing full well that he was never going to get away with this) walked aroung the corner. Robin tipped his hat to Slade. 

"'Even'n."

"Good night to you, sir."

Slade thought for a spilt second.

"Wait a minute, what the hell?!"

Robin broke out running, the hat flying off. Slade gave chase. Robin came to a flight of stairs and was about to jump down them when he was pushed down them instead. He lay at the bottom for a moment, before getting up, only to be struck down again by the metal staff.

"I'm getting rather tired of this, Robin."

Robin was struck again.

"Getting really tired."

Slade performed a flurry of staff moves on Robins body.

"Wheres my money?"

More staff strikes.

"You have money to pay for hats. How much was that hat?"

Slade roughly flicked Robins chin up so they looked at each other. Robin was panting.

"$2.99"

In one movement Slade pulled out a gun and shot Robin in the knee. Robin couldn't keep in his scream of pain. Once he recovered from his scream, Robin spoke;

"Listen, you've just gotta give me more time."

Robin had barley finished speaking when Slade shot his other knee.

"Don't try and fool me, Robin."

Slade slapped his fist across Robins face and back again.

"I want that 50,000. One way or another."

Slade turned and walked back a few steps. Robin crawled further away and started to say;

"Slade, this is crazy. You've gotta-" Robin spotted what was in Slades hands. "**OH MY GOD!**"

Slade light the flame-thrower and Robin went up in flames. Slade finally stopped, and Robin said, panting;

"Okay. I'll get it. Just, wait here, or something."

* * *

Robin knew asking was going to be almost as leathal as facing Slade again, but decided to risk it. 

"Robin." came his mentors firm, controlled voice.

"What happened." now, a note of urgancy in his voice.

Robin gave a small, guilty smile.

"I'm in a spot of financial problem."

* * *

There were no options left. Batman had kicked Robin out of the Batcave and the Manor. He couldn't come up with the money anywhere else. Well, there **was** one other way, but no. He would never steal the money... would he? No. Robin stamped the thought out. He did the only thing left he could think of. 

Robin ran for it.

He knew a quite city that had it's fair share of villians. And Robin knew that having a hero there would mean even more villians. If there's one thing Batman taught him, it's that heros attract villians, no fail.

Unfortuantly for Robin, Slade also knew this city. Slade looked at the clipping as his helicopter flew to the city.

"Watch out, Robin. Jump City won't keep you safe for long. I'll get my moneys worth, no doubt."

* * *

I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I own Family Guy, nor do I own FJR12's videos.

Well, I had fun writting that. Please Reveiw even if you hate it! (But I hope you don't)!


End file.
